Karaoke King
by Eilish92
Summary: This is a one shot, set as if Ruth and Jay are leaving however they did have time for a leaving party.


**Karaoke King**

This will be a one shot, set as if Ruth and Jay are leaving however they did have time for a leaving party. All the info on places ect was provided from my lovely friend Google, so apologies if it is incorrect!

* * *

><p>'Ruth, are you nearly ready? I told Charlie we would be at the pub by 7' Jay for once was ready on time, the first time in their relationship. He was standing in the hall way coat, hat and gloves on, ready to party. Tonight was their leaving party, it was supposed to be a surprise but Noel had managed to burst that bubble in front of Jay, who then decided it would be best to tell Ruth, she did hate surprises after all!<p>

'I'll be ready in two minutes Jay, I can't find two matching shoes between all this stuff you have left lying around.'

Since finding out Ruth was pregnant, Jay had moved out of his Nan's house and into Ruth's tiny flat but all of that is about to change when they get their little two up two down by the sea. They had spent a few weekends in some seaside towns but they decided on Burnham-on-Sea, it seemed perfect for them and they were both going to take a job at a local War Memorial Hospital in the minor injuries unit, something still treating patients on the front line but in a safer environment and not as high paced. That's just what Ruth needed.

As Ruth walked down the stair, finally ready to leave, Jay was in awe of how beautiful she looked and how she ended up with him , he felt like he was the luckiest man alive.

'Wow, I, just wow' Jay could barely muster together a sentence, she stood there in a deep purple tea dress, which showed off her perfect figure and a pair of black simple heels and a matching bag.

'Oh come on let's get going, it will be hard enough trying to act surprised without turning up late' She couldn't help but blush at his reaction to her outfit, she had never been able to take a complements, although before she met him she had never really had any.

The 'surprise' entrance went off quiet well despite the fact that Ruth was never too good at acting! The pair seemed to get parted right away, Jay whisked off to the bar with Lenny and Noel while Ruth found a quiet corner with Tess asking every possible question about the new house. The more she talked about their new life, the more excited she was getting, she was finally getting the life that she had always dreamed off. Her perfect boyfriend, her perfect house and her perfect baby, she just hoped that she wouldn't do anything to mess it up.

'Hey babe, I've hardly seen you all night' Jay was coming towards her with his hand out, reaching to pull her onto the dance floor

'There is no way I'm dancing Jay!' She knew what he was thinking before he did sometimes

'Who said anything about dancing, I was just coming to check you were ok' His hands were firmly back in his pockets now 'Anyway would a dance really be so bad?'

'One dance and that is all' She huff but really she didn't actually mind dancing as long as it was with Jay.

'So are you going to miss this lot? I know I am but I can't wait to meet our little girl and settle into our new home together' He asked as they swayed, closely, to the music

'Jay, we don't even know the sex of the baby yet, I will be happy as long as he or she is happy and health. There are a few people I'm going to miss. What about you? Your Nan and sister, leaving them behind?' At that moment she caught Charlie's eyes and smiled at him.

'I'm sure Nan will be down to visit and with El looking after her, she is in good hands. It will be a shame to leave this place but our future is more important, you, me and the baby.' One of his hands were on the small of her back, puller her close to him and the other was resting on her stomach, protectively over the baby

'Hey Jay, up for a tune?' Both of them turned around to see Jeff holding up a microphone and Jay could help but smiling and looking back to Ruth

'Go on, go, I know you want to! Go have fun' Ruth made her way back to where she was sitting only to find Zoe and Dixie had now sitting there too.

'Alright, lads! The karaoke king is in the house!' He had a massive cheesy grin on his face 'now this is a party!'

'OK steady mate, I bet you can't even sing a note' The guys teased at him until he grabbed the mic from Jeff

'Oh right, let's all get our earplugs in!' Jeff joked

'I'm going for an old classic to begin with, give me Feeling Good by Nina Simone' Jay stood waiting for the music to begin, looking right at Ruth.

'Please tell me his isn't actually going to sing?' Ruth sat there, head in her hands, laughing hoping that this wasn't actually happening

'Oh I'm sure it won't be that bad' Zoe took a long drink of her vodka and coke before bursting out laughing

'Don't worry, love, I'm sure the baby will take its sensible side from you' Dixie tried to reassure her.

'Ok this one goes out to my one true love, Ruth and our baby!' Ruth's face went redder as the whole room turned to look at her and then she couldn't believe her ears, despite this being her leaving party Ruth had done her best to hide from any attention most of the night.

'_Birds flying high you know how I feel, Sun in the sky you know how I feel, Breeze driftin' on by you know how I feel'_ Blasting out of the microphone, in a perfect voice, Jay was actually an amazing singer.

He stood in the same spot as he recited each line of the song, never breaking eye contacts with the love of his life and he meant every word of what he was sings.

It was a new dawn, a new day and a new life for them both and he was feeling good!

* * *

><p>The End<p>

I hope you enjoyed and please comment :) good or bad!


End file.
